


I Thought I'd Lost You

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Tina gets injured and Newt is a precious cinnamon roll taking care of her.





	I Thought I'd Lost You

It wasn't the Erumpent's fault that she was in heat. It also wasn't Tina's fault that she had mistaken the Erumpent musk that Newt had used to trap the creature as perfume and places it on her wrists. The Erumpent had trampled her, in a frenzy. But now Newt was very worried about her. She had a black eye, bruises across her face, neck and chest, a cracked rib and an Erumpent horn shaped hole in her stomach, by all accounts, she was lucky to be alive. Newt kept fussing over her, bringing her ice packs, offering to give her massages, no matter how many times she told him she could feed herself, he wouldn't listen if she even so much as whimpered in pain, asking her what was wrong. After the two weeks were up, the stitches in Tina's stomach could be removed. Newt was more worried about it than Tina was, afraid that he'd screw up and accidentally stab her again. Once the last stitch was out, Newt fluffed the pillow behind Tina's back. He sat beside her, stroking her hand. "You know you don't have to worry about me that much, Newt. I'll always be fine", Tina said. "I know, Tina, I just thought I'd lost you."


End file.
